1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and, particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
A memory card is often installed in an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, using a mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus includes two opposite fixing plates for clamping two opposite ends of the memory card. However, the fixing plates may block airflow to the memory card. In a chassis having a plurality of memory cards arranged in parallel, heat produced by the memory cards can only be dissipated through the narrow spaces between the cards, which is inefficient.